


Trick or Treat

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Castiel can't take his son Jack trick or treating this year. Until his best friend and roommate, Dean offers to take them.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!! 🎃

"Dada" Jack the small blond haired, chubby-cheeked six-year-old tugged at his father's trench coat "We go trick-or-treating?"

Castiel reached down ruffling his son's hair "I don't know if we can go this year Jack baby. The car is in the shop, and we can't trick-or-treat around here."

It has been hard being a single father to Jack, living in a college to young adult neighborhood. This by far hadn't been Castiel's plan facing fatherhood alone. It was a one night stand with a girl named Kelly he just wanted to try it once while questioning his sexuality at twenty; in the end, he found out he was gay. Still, the deed was done, and tragically Kelly died in childbirth and Castiel was left a single father at twenty. 

"Ah you got to take him trick-or-treating Cas," Dean exclaimed sashing his way into the living room and draping his arm over Cas's shoulder "It's the best time of year. Plus I already saw the costumes you picked out. Awesome. I'll take you."

Castiel smiled, unconsciously leaning into Dean's touch " I couldn't let you do that, you probably have other plans."

"Nope," Dean shook his head popping the p, "No plans. I don't just have Baby for her good looks but her driving too."

Ultimately Castiel is lucky. Dean has been Cas's best friend since childhood, once college started they became roommates too. Lucky because even after Kelly's death, Dean stayed by his side, and helped. Moving from their small apartment for college to their now more suitable for a family townhouse. Helping with Jack as they both finished their degrees. Cas has been lucky because Dean has been more than the best - best friend. 

"But Dean surely you would rather do something else." Cas reasoned again looking into Dean's sparkling green eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other the way they always had.

Finally, Dean spoke breaking their stare, "Not really. Right, Jack, we can get you some of your favorite nougat." Dean crouched in front of Jack adjusting his half Demon, Half angle costume, the one he wore to school. 

Dean truly loves Jack, caring for him as if he were his own. Cas often wondered if it was because Dean practically raised his little brother Sam when their alcoholic father didn't care. Truthfully it didn't matter why he helped with Jack and loved him like his own, that is who Dean is. Kind and compassionate. He feels things deeper than most people Cas has met. 

"Are you sure Dean?" Cas asked again once Dean rose back up to his level. He was always doing this kind of stuff for Cas and Jack. Even in college half the time, it seemed he preferred to stay home with them or hire someone (as long as Dean had done a proper background check) to watch Jack so he could drag Cas out too. 

Dean nodded, before giving Cas a flirtatious grin "I have those black eye contacts too from when we went to Spirit Halloween. I can be the demon to your angel."

Cas's cheeks burned red when Dean winked. He felt his heart flutter in his chest for a beat. Unfortunately, Dean was too busy playing with Jack to catch the sight. 

Sometimes Cas selfishly wished they could be more, after all, Dean is Bi and Cas has been hopelessly in love with him for years. They have always just been one step apart. Cas made peace with the fact that they were never meant to be. When the day comes when Dean finds someone who fills his heart and makes him happy, Cas will let him go. Even though his heart will break, he loves him enough to set him free.

"Thanks, Dean you are the best. I don't know what Jack and I would do without you." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean nuzzling his face into his neck. Part of him regretted his statement because he felt a bit manipulative; as if he were guilting Dean to stay. 

But Dean held him just as tight, whispering back "No problem Cas. I don't know what I would do without the two of you either."

When they pulled apart Cas wanted nothing more than to lean in and press his lips to Dean's, but he knew better. 

"Yay! Dad's take me trick-or-treating!" Jack bounced up and down. Running across the room to grab his bag for candy. 

The two men laughed watching him. It was moments like these that Castiel truly felt content, like the perfect family despite the baggage. 

After a half-hour, the angel, the demon, and the half-angel half-demon were ready. The sun was resting just before sunset and would be falling once they arrived at the small neighborhood about ten minutes away. 

”woo” Dean whistled when Cas came from his room into the living room. He flared out his hands doing a slight twist. Dean scanned over his outfit a white robe, angel wings, and a bit of sliver makeup on the side of his face and along with his eye ”lookin’ good Cas. Hardly see you out of that tax accountant shtick anymore.” 

”You too Dean” Cas winked but it was more of a blink. Dean looked practically the same but with a darker shade of clothes, gelled back hair, and black eyes. Cas wouldn’t deny he looked hot. He shifted his gaze from Dean to Jack who was now squinting at the sun from the window ”ready to go kiddo” 

Jack pushed out the door popping his p ”yup” 

Cas followed Dean to the impala ensuring Jack hopped into his booster seat before clambering in too. Yes, Dean had defaced his beloved baby, keeping a booster seat in it. Surprising Cas immensely, because he recalled the time Sam joked about putting an iPod holder in the car; Sam nearly lost a finger. 

”He sounds just like you sometimes you know that,” Cas told Dean, clicking a few buttons on the stereo till rock music played lightly through the stereo. Jack nodded along, mumbling to the lyrics ”acts like you too” 

Dean looked back at Jack where Cas pointed, shrugging ”what can I say I'm a good role model.” 

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled. 

Houses were lined with pumpkins, bones, ghosts, almost as if Halloweentown threw up; but said make it spooky. Lights strung about on trees, and houses, orange, green, purple, and yellow. Creepy music emitted from a few of the homes. It was going to be even scarier, and spooky at night. 

As they drove to find a parking space, in the rearview mirror Cas could see Jack’s smile grow. Marveling out the back seat window. 

”oo look dads, haunted house” Jack pointed his small finger at the yard with directions through a childlike haunted house. Though it was more like a maze than a house. 

”Heck yeah, we have to go to that. But-” Dean explained doing scary hand gestures and gaping his face at an odd angle ”not until the sun sets, that way the vampires, ghosts, and ghouls will be out.” 

Jack giggled the same as Cas, ”Dean is right” 

"'Course I am" 

Dean leaned against baby, watching as Cas scooped up Jack from the backseat. The trio ambled along to their first house. The sun cast rays of warm oranges and pinks across the sky. 

The slivers on Cas’s face nearly blinded Dean as much as his beauty. 

”Go up there kiddo” Dean pushed, as Cas nudged Jack forwards. 

”He’s getting so old” Cas half-frowned half-smiled ”Sometimes I still worry for him.”

Jack was devilishly filling his bag with scoops of candy, but just before he left gave the woman inside a large hug. 

”Hey” Dean patted his hand affectionately on Cas’s shoulder ”no child will be perfect, but you are doing an amazing job. You should be proud of how you are raising him, it’s certainly better than either of our parents.” 

Dean remembers all of Cas’s worries; the struggles he faced even before Jack was born. How he thought he would be just as bad as his parents, time and time again Dean reassured him he wouldn't. Cas wanted to be there from day one, no matter the guilt he felt over Kelly’s death he wanted Jack. That was the most important thing, something their parents never had. 

”Thank you Dean, but your wrong” Cas shook his head, ”we should be proud of how we have raised him. I know you aren't his father, and that maybe you want a family of your own. But you’ve looked after him and loved him as I have. For that I will be eternally grateful.” 

Dean was blushing now ”Cas” 

At the implication, that they were a family, Dean felt himself fall further. He had always been in love with Cas it took him a few years and a baby to realize but he did. It was just that he couldn't believe Cas would feel the same. Despite every thing he said, he probably only viewed Dean as a co-parent. As much as he at that moment wanted to lean in and kiss Cas he didn't, opting for a hug. 

It was quick, and they didn't talk much more other than to beam at Jack. Or haggle some candy from him. 

Darkness began looming over them, along with a slight chill Jack didn't notice. All the while a comfortable silence hung over them. 

Jack ran with his oversized bag of candy back from the nearest house ”Haunted house now pwease?” 

Dean looked towards Cas raising an eyebrow to which Cas nodded. 

Jack ran around laughing maniacally about through the haunted house. Unfazed by much of the gorge. 

Brains splattered across old tabletops, fog rolling up from the ground. Creepy music blasting with chilling screams every so often. Flashes, and flicks of light. Ghosts, vampires, and zombies standing around creepily waiting to jump out at the children Dean assumed. Then they lost Jack falling behind in the maze to laugh at the cheezy decor. 

Cas and Dean looked around, simultaneously yelling ”Jack” 

Suddenly, Jack was in Dean’s arms nearly toppling him to the ground. His face in Dean’s ”I’m scared” he pouted eyes wide with fear. 

”It’s okay” Dean grinned holding Jack on his back, like a backpack ”we’ll get out of here” 

Dean bolted forwards ”come on Cas” he grabbed Cas’s hand dragging him through the maze at high-speed. They fell out of the maze, and Jack was laughing hopping off of Dean’s back. The two men panted.

”what... Was.. That Dean” Cas said trying to catch his breath, then pointedly looking at his son ”Jack” 

Jack pouted with wide puppy dog eyes, most likely something he learned from Sam, Dean thought ”I was scared, Dada Dean saved me” 

”Yeah dada Dean save the day” Dean puffed out his chest mocking Cas. 

Cas squeezed Dean's hand playfully, blissfully unaware that just best friends probably wouldn't be holding hands. Except for the fact that other than worrying about Jack it was all he could think about. 

"Aww" A girl behind them cooed "Dean, I love your families costumes. Angels and Demons, mixing to make half and half."

They spun around and that's when Cas recognized the women under her vampire costume. It was Lisa, the woman who works at the coffee shop they always go to. The one Cas suspected Dean has a bit of a crush on. Knowing Dean she seems like just his type, beautiful, kind, talkative, and wants children.

"oh -um" both Dean and Cas looked down at their joined hands, then back up at each other's faces. Cas felt the heat rising to his cheeks, matching the redness on the tips of Dean's ears. They both dropped their hands looking away, Dean mumbled "Right thanks"

"Anyway's I'll see you guys later" She smiled, though she left still looking a bit confused. 

Jack sighed, hitting both of them on the legs. He squinted angrily and knowingly at his father, Castiel isn't going to lie. He may have told Jack that he loves Dean but not in the same way Dean loves him. Jack didn't believe him though, but for his age Jack was smart he knew not to tell Dean. Angrily Jack huffed "I'm going to get more candy" 

Once Jack was off, Cas looked at Dean "Look, I'm sorry about the family thing. I know you probably want to find someone and me and Jack keep messing things up."

Dean didn't know what it was about this night. Maybe it was the heart shattered look on Cas's face, or how he looked far away talking about Dean loving someone else. Maybe it was just because he couldn't take it anymore. Dean shook his head "you and Jack don't mess it up."

"Yes we do Dean. We always have since college, remember Aaron" His voice was heavy with guilt and something else. Cas stared at their shoes as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Okay maybe you do" Dean confirmed Cas's suspicions "But" Dean grabbed Cas's hand again intertwining their fingers "I wouldn't want it any other way"

Cas tilted his head to the side looking back up at Dean, "As a family?"

"Yes Cas" Dean answered "I think I've always wanted it, with you"

Looking up at Dean through the darkness of the night he could trace the worried expression on Dean's face. Even with his beautiful green eyes a shade of black. His heart was pounding, he looked towards Jack who was giving them a sly smile and a thumbs up, "We need to get him away from Sam"

Dean laughed "We do"

Then just like that, neither of them were sure who moved in first, but their lips met. Everything around them fell into place, just as it should be. Dean's lips moved perfectly against his own, tasting like the caramel he stole from Jack. 

"I love you Cas"

"I love you too Dean"

"and I lowve both of you" Jack slurred, running in between the smiling couple. 

Cas took his bag of candy in one hand. Dean raised Jack up onto his shoulders, holding onto him with one hand, the other taking Cas's. Dean smiled "Come on let's go home"

The family walked down the dimly lit street. Children running around them with joy and Chaos. Spooky music in the air around them. Everything felt just right as if they were finally complete, though not much had changed. It felt like everything had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little holiday-inspired work! Let me know what you thought, have a happy Halloween! 👻


End file.
